Outlaw Kid Vol 1 7
Supporting Characters: * Adversaries: * Chad Stark Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | Quotation = | Speaker = | StoryTitle2 = Outlaw Kid | Writer1_2 = Doug Wildey | Penciler1_2 = | Inker1_2 = | Colourist1_2 = | Letterer1_2 = | Editor1_2 = | Synopsis2 = The Outlaw Kid is out on patrol in the pouring rain when suddenly he is ambushed by a man with a rifle. Pinned down behind some rocks, the Outlaw Kid manages to shoot the rifle out of his attacker's hand, but the shooter disappears without a trace. Returning to Caliber City, the Kid questions to the sheriff and learns that outlaw Lippy Maddox recently escaped from prison in Twin Forks and that he might have come to Caliber City because he grew in the area. The Outlaw Kid then returns to his civilian identity and the home he shares with his father where he learns how Lippy was trouble even as a young man. Soon the sheriff and a posse come by the Temple ranch to warn both Lance and his father that Lippy Maddox has been seen in the area after breaking into another ranch for food. The sheriff also tells them that Lippy's hand was wounded in a shootout while escaping. After they leave, Lance considers Lippy's wound and believse that this is the break that he has been looking for. Meanwhile, Lippy has forced his way into another ranch and takes the family that lives there hostage. He then sends their young boy Billy into town to fetch the doctor, telling the boy to inform the doc that his father is sick so as not to raise suspicions. When the boy goes to fetch the doctor, Billy is unaware that the Outlaw Kid is secretly listening into the conversation. When the doc sends Billy away, the Outlaw Kid comes out of hiding and the two plan to deal with Lippy. When the doctor arrives at Billy's house shortly thereafter, he treats the wound on Lippy's hand but gives him a heavy dose of medication that causes him to begin to lose consciousness. Realizing what has been done, Lippy tries to shoot the family, but the Outlaw Kid steps in and quickly disarms Lippy, ending his threat. | Appearing2 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Adversaries: * Lippy Maddox Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | Quotation = | Speaker = | StoryTitle3 = Range War | Writer1_3 = Dave Berg | Penciler1_3 = | Inker1_3 = | Colourist1_3 = | Letterer1_3 = | Editor1_3 = | Synopsis3 = Western tale. | Quotation = | Speaker = | StoryTitle4 = Outlaw Kid | Writer1_4 = Doug Wildey | Penciler1_4 = | Inker1_4 = | Colourist1_4 = | Letterer1_4 = | Editor1_4 = | Synopsis4 = The Outlaw Kid comes to the aid of the people of Caliber City when the elderly Joe Clogg begins shooting his guns at people in the street thinking that they are a man named Barlowe. The Kid quickly disarms him and the old man snaps out of his trance. When Joe's daughter Annie comes to the scene and apologizes for him, explaining that Joe suffered a shock years ago and has yet to get over it. The Outlaw Kid decides to let Joe go, but warns Annie that he should not be carrying guns in the future. The Outlaw Kid learns from the local store owner that the Clogg's live on a ranch outside of town and keep mostly to themselves. Returning to his civilian identity of Lance Temple and returning to the ranch he shares with his father, Lance witnesses his father telling a pair of men, one named Barlow, how to get to the Clogg ranch by claiming to be friends. Lance interferes and is told to mind his own business. Slipping away, Lance changes into the Outlaw Kid and goes to warn Joe and Annie that Barlow and his men know where they are hiding out, but is surprised when Annie tells him that they are expecting them and tells him to leave. The Outlaw Kid appears to do so and when Barlow and his men arrive to get revenge against Clogg. However before they can kill Joe, the Outlaw Kid bursts in and easily subdues Barlow and his men. In the aftermath of the fight, Annie explains that her father used to be part of the gang but soon quit, regretting his involvement and were on the run from Barlow and his gang since. | Appearing4 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Adversaries: * Barlow Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | Notes = | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }}